


The tragedy of the Taint

by depresane



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Ending, Bad Poetry, Bittersweet Ending, Insanity, Killing, Madness, Murder, Rhyming, Suicide, Trauma, mentioned blood, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Written at night, sort of like a stream of consciousness. I tweaked a couple of words aaand that would be it. The rest is in the tags.





	The tragedy of the Taint

I was no one before you invaded my citadel  
Like a dog had to run  
Oh, Balduran!  
If there are reasons why gods interfere not in every single case,  
I want to know them!

You have climbed  
on both your fathers' spines  
Two lands at your mercy which you lack  
So have I;  
but only to survive  
Your plans divine forced me into your game  
Clothes heavy from blood  
No longer do I have a name

Face me, you coward! See what your ego has wrought  
Wearing the ankhegs I'd slaughtered,  
leaving the trace made of broken swords  
A mountain of coins wasted on rooms and the women,  
drowning nightmares in mead, never dreaming, barely living

No education after you killed Gorion  
Scaring away fortune tellers  
Waves of bandits and ogres have blurred and unlocked a desire  
and lo, I've struck the first peasant

The path once so clear crumbled under me  
Only a dwarf and a drow by my side,  
sharing a cell of madness till some stranger picked the gate  
"You can still catch him! Now, fly!"

"You fool," I whimpered and wept  
He saw in me what once Gorion saw  
And now, all your people have been sent to their earthy beds  
Get out of those ruins  
and face your own creation, Sarevok!

  
How quiet is the Undercity  
So quiet I can hear the Flaming Fists  
They're looking for me with a noose in their hands,  
but I still have one more dagger –  
to lay myself in this dusty mist


End file.
